Behind Those Hazel Eyes
by Stelena17
Summary: Stefan moves to a new place, leaving his misery behind, hoping to start a new life else where. But, then he meets a girl named Elena. He vows to never fall in love with anyone again. Can Elena change his output on love and will she uncover what he hides behind those Hazel Eyes?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay so this is my first Fanfic, let me know what you guys think and if I should continue. REVIEW

**Elena's POV:**  
While looking out the window, a slight frown appeared on my lips at the sight of the weather. I know that I shouldn't go for a jog in the dark yet foggy weather but it's been a while and I had the sudden urge to go for a run.

I slipped on my black sweats and an oversized hoodie, tying my running shoes on. I brushed my hair back into a high ponytail.

I walked over to my dresser grabbing my iPod plugging in the headphones. I went to playlist, clicking my running playlist.

I jogged towards the fridge taking a water bottle out putting it into my front hoodie pocket.

I walked over to my front door opening it, contemplating whether or not I should just stay home.

I just shrugged my shoulders, shutting the door behind, and began to jog down the street.

There are more people out then I expected there to be. Some are running in groups. Maybe that's what I should of done; called up Bonnie and ask her if she wanted to go for a run with me.

She doesn't sleep any way.

Chino Hills is a nice neighborhood with a bad reputation.

While running I began to sense that I'm being followed.

My first instinct was to act natural.

I stopped running and look around  
hoping to see someone but nothing all I see are the tall trees and varieties of cars parked on the sides.

I shrugged my shoulder before running again.

I quickly turned back again while running when I feel myself hitting a hard wall causing me to fall to the floor, the next thing I knew, I passed out.

**Stefan's POV:**  
I tossed and turned in my bed. I am so tired yet I cant sleep.

'maybe a nice run through the park would help me clear my mind.' I thought, getting out of bed, putting my music on.

I walked out the front door and jogged down the street.

I can't get her out of my head all the memories of her kept rushing back. I thought this move would be a new start, not to see her or the places we used to hangout at. Where we had our first date, were I asked her to marry me. I just can't forget about her she made a huge impact in my life.

But I can't just act like nothing happened, she cheated on me with who I thought was my best friend. How could they do this to me, was I not enough for her? Did she think that he can give her things that I couldn't?

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that someone was running towards my direction.

The next thing I knew she fell to the ground, hitting her head.

I don't know what to do. And since I'm new I don't know where any hospitals were.

So I decided to take her back to my place. I quickly picked her up bridal style, sprinting my way back to my house.

When I arrived at my house, I laid the unconscious girl on my black leather couch. I made my way over to the freezer taking an ice pack out. I then walked back over to the living room gently placing the ice pack on her head.

**Elena's POV:**  
I wake up disoriented a cold feeling on my forehead and confused of my surroundings.

I took a quick glance around and notice I'm in a house.

Two main questions ran through my injured head; Am I at home? Who brought me home?

I try to get up but fails due to my head hurting, making me feel lightheaded, but it also seems numb for some reason.

I began to hear footsteps on the hard wood floor, making their way down the hallway to my left.

"Who's there?" I asked.

I placed a hand on my head, feeling a slight bump beginning to form.

A strong voice was heard making me relax a little for some reason. I should've been freaking out right now, but for some odd reason I wasn't .

A tall figure made it's way over to me, when the light finally exposed his appearance, I couldn't help but point out how attractively handsome he was.

"You're awake. I thought you'd never wake up." A wide smile appeared on his lips.

"Where am I and who are you?" I ask him, wincing when I feel my head began to pound.

He seems startled by my questions.

"Oh right. Umm... I'm Stefan and you're at my house. You were running then we bumped into each other and you fell and hit your head. I didn't know what to do, so I brought you back here and put an ice pack on your head." He explained, taking a seat beside me on the couch.

Wow I thought I hit a brick wall.

" And how did I get here?" I ask him not being able to remember anything.

"I carried you here, I didn't want to leave you on the floor and have the raccoons or squirrels eat you up." He joked with slight chuckle.

I found myself giggling at his comment.

"Anyways, Thank you for helping me when I fell and didn't let me get mauled by rabid animals." I said to him with a nervous laugh.

"No problem." he said short and simply responded.

An awkward silence fell upon us.

He's probably thinking, what am I still doing in his house.

I try to get up again, making my way towards the door Trying not to fall but it was useless.

I can feel myself falling in slow motion like in those bad movies where everything is in slow motion to a suspense where you fall.

I wait for my face to make contact with the hardwood floor.

I shut my eyes ready to hit my face then I realize that it wasn't happening.

I opened one eye before opening the other one.

But my face doesn't hit the floor and I feel a strong pair of arms catch me.

I open my wonder filled eyes and try to see why I haven't hit the floor. Then I see he has his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace.

I look up and see his beautiful Hazel green eyes looking at me. My heart starts beating ten times faster than usual and his look is sending tingles through my body.

There's something about him that has me wonder what he hides behind those hazel eyes.

**REVIEW ARE COOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n: After this Quick intro I move ahead a week. Hope you like it please Review_**

**Stefan's p.o.v**  
She almost fell to the floor and I caught her just in time.

Wow her eyes are like big pools of chocolate that I can stare into forever.

She let out a small cough causing me to let her go. I had forgotten that I was still holding her.

"It's getting late, I should go." She tells me with a warm smile.

I offer to walk her home but she shook her head.

"It's okay I got it from here, thanks for everything." She thanks me giving me one last smile.

Just like that she was out the door.

**_A week later_**

**Stefan's p.o.v**

It's been a week since I've seen her beautiful face. I didn't even get her name but I gave her mine.

I can't focus on that now. All I can worry about is how hungry I am now.

I was walking down the street a few days ago and noticed a little Diner called Larry's.

I made a mental note to come try it out. So that's what I'm doing.

I walk in and notice that it's not that packed just a few people who look like regulars.

The young blonde waitress offers me a menu and tells me to sit where ever I'd like so that's what I do.

I'm sitting in a small booth in the corner so I can clear my thoughts.

I open my menu and look around it to see if anything catches my eyes and something does but not on the menu.

She's here! I know it's her. She ha the same long straight brown hair that is up in high pony tail just like when we first met.

**Elena's p.o.v**

This week has gone pretty good for me. Except the part of me hurting my head.

I take that back I got to meet the guy with the gorgeous hazel green eyes. Who am I kidding, I'm never going to see him again.

He gave me his name but I didn't give him mine. Maybe it's good that I didn't give him my name

I spoke to soon. He's here where I work

'What's he doing here?' I ask myself then I mentally slap myself because it's a diner he's probably here for food. He's in my area that means I have to take his order.

A lot of question run through my mind; 'Is he going to recognize me? Is he gonna act like we've never met? And if he does remember me what do I say to him?'

'Just act natural. I replied with a sigh but Caroline looks at me like I was talking towards her. I'm guessing she heard.

"Me?" She asks.

"No." I tell her not sure if I should tell her that I know the man in the corner booth or not.

I decide to tell her.

"I kind of know the dude in the corner booth over there." I tell her. And she looks over and her mouth drops open.

"He's gorgeous." She tells me and I nod my head knowingly.

"Go talk to him." She tells me

"No way, he probably doesn't even remember me."

"You'll never know, unless you try." She tells me. And I sigh my mom used to tell me that when I got nervous.

She's right I shouldn't let fear hold me back. So I go over ready to talk to but I flake out and act like I'm going to the bathroom.

I stay in the bathroom for a good two minutes preparing myself to go over and talk to him.

I'm almost near his booth and he has face shoved into the menu. So I can't see his face.

As I reach the table I say Hi and ask him if I can take his order.

He looks up at me and I get lost in his eyes.

"Yea sure. I would like the breakfast special with scrabbled eggs, bacon, white toast and a cup of coffee. Black please."He tells me and I write it down on my notepad and walk away sadly.

He didn't remember. Maybe it for the best.

I was sad thinking that he didn't remember me. So I walk away sadly.

When I return with his coffee he asks me how my head is, and I get a big smile on my face. He remembers me!

We talk and keep the conversation simple. He asks my name and I tell myself in my head "duh you need to introduce yourself."

I forgot my name. Then I remember and look at my name tag then I remember my name is Elena Gilbert.

I show him my name tag to show that he could have just looked at it.

I stand there in silence and think this is awkward so I tell him I have to get back to work and I leave.

I go to one of the regulars that knows everyone.

"Do you know who that is?" I say pointing over to Stefan who is playing with his order number.

"No I've never seen him before. But what I heard is that his name is Stefan and he's a doctor that works at Grand View Hospital." The red-head that looks like she's in her forties tells me.

She nudges my side and give me a sly smile and says "I'd like a piece of that!" and I just laugh.

I make my rounds around the restaurant making sure that everyone is comfortable and they don't need anything else.

I occasionally glance over at Stefan who looks bored and this time I'm staring at him and start thinking about his nice his brown hair is it's not short but it's long enough for him to spike it up in the front.

The bell that tells me someone's order is ready and I jump. The bell took me out of my day-dream.

I see that's its Stefan's order and I take it over to his table. I take his order number and he offers me to sit down with him.

I want to but I'm working I look around and notice that there aren't that many people in here so I accept his offer to sit down.

"Where are you from?" I ask

" I'm from Mystic falls, Virginia."

"Is it nice over there? I've been to Virginia but I don't think I've been too Mystic Falls."

"Yeah it has good weather."

"If that's true then why'd you move to California?"

I kept try to get him to speak of his childhood, but he stays quiet. Maybe that's personal and he doesn't want to tell me so I change the subject.

"How are you liking it here?"

"I like it here. There aren't many running trails but there are mountains with some good inclines."

"You like to run. I know some good trails with a few inclines." I tell him kind of offering him so I can see him again.

"Yeah that would be nice since I'm new here." He says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena's p.o.v

So after I invited him to go on a run with me in the near future. I asked him to tell me about his childhood and he stood quiet again.

'Why won't he tell me something about his past?' I thought to myself.

" Soo Stefan." I said prolonging the word 'so'.

"I heard you're a doctor. How did you get I to that profession?" I wondered if he'd answer that question.

He looked like he was thinking it over for a moment and then said, " I always wanted to help people out and give back and I think this is my way to do that. Help people who are in the need of it. "

"Wow that is the greatest reason."

"Yeah you know if have something worth sharing then share it."

"I want to have something to share with people."

And with that the bell rang and I had got lost in his words that I forget that I was working.

"We'll I should get back to work" I said pointing to the kitchen and walking backwards.

"Yeah I should get going to. You no doctor stuff." He chuckled and then I laughed and he walked out.

"So when's your date with hottie?" Caroline asked.

Then I remember we never set a date to go for a run.

I ran outside to go find him and I bumped into him and fell to the warm grey concrete.

Stefan's p.o.v

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her extending my hand out to her, so I can help her up.

"Yea I'm fine. I just keeping bumping into you." She laughed and was walking back inside.

"Did you need something?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh yeah! Um.. We never set a date to hang out." She said shyly.

I reached my hand over my head and scratched the back of my hair-line.

"Right. My schedule is kinda busy, but here's my number and call me when you want and I'll see we can make it happen."

I handed her my number on a restaurant napkin and walked away.

I walked home to get ready for my shift at the hospital.

As I entered my house I went straight to the basement.

Man was I hungry. I got a blood bag and saw that I was running low and I needed more.

I can't lose control not now that I don't have her. She was my anchor.

She made sure that I didn't lose it, or over do it.

At Grand View Hospital it was first day here and I walking to the office of Rebekah Mikaelson. Greeting everyone with a warm smile on my way over there

I knocked three times on her door.

"Come in." She said.

"Hey. I just came in to see where you'll need me the most." I said peaking my head through the door.

"Yes. Stefan come in. Sit."

I walked in and sat in the brown couch next to her mahogany desk.

"We'll need you now in the pediatrics suite and then we call you on the pager to see where we need you next." She said tossing me a pager.

Stefan walked out and began to walk down the halls go check up on the patients in the pediatrics.

When he got there. There were many bright young faces staring at him.

There was one that caught his eyes. A boy about six years old was getting a blood transfusion.

Stefan saw as the blood transferred from one body to the other.

His veins began to form around his eyes and his fangs started to pop out.

He felt as if he was going to lose it he knew he had to get out of there quickly before he went in full vampire and attacked the young child.

Luckily for him his pager rang and he was need else where.

Elena's p.o.v.

She was shy when she asked for his number but was glad when she did.

She walked back inside and was bombarded with questions from Caroline.

"OOo is that his number? When are you gonna call him. When is the first date gonna be." Caroline asked quickly without taking a breath.

"Caroline slow down. Remember do breath!"

"Your right sorry I'm just so happy for you."

"So when are you going to call him?" She asked again.

"I don't know what day is it?" She asked wondering if he likes to run during the week or on the weekends.

"It's Thursday." Her bubbly friend told her.

Her and Caroline had begun to bond over the time she had worked there.

"Okay. So then I'll call him tomorrow." She said making a mental note to call him.

Elena like that she was becoming good friends with Caroline but she was still closest to Bonnie her long time friend, who was a struggling singer.

Bonnie didn't have much luck as a singer she was having trouble getting her music heard.

Elena didn't worry about it too much because she knew what a great singer Bonnie was and had full confidence that she will be discovered.

The rest of the day went by smoothly there weren't many people because there wasn't much of a rush during week days.

When they restaurant closed for the night she headed home.

Not being able to wait she called Bonnie.

The phone rang three times before Bonnie answered.

Bonnie was always quick to answer the phone because she didn't like to keep people waiting.

"Hey Elena! I was just about to call you." She said with enthusiasm.

Bonnie had just gotten an out of a meeting with Jimmy Starr from Starr records and the label wanted to sign with here.

"That's good to heard. I have good news." Elena wanted to tell her best friend that she had gotten the number of a gorgeous doctor.

"Me too."

"Okay you first."

"We'll I just got out of a meeting with Jimmy Starr from Starr records and he wants to sign me to his label!" She told her over the phone jumping up and down not caring of the people around her thinking she was crazy.

"Wow that's amazing! I knew you could do it." She told her friend supportive.

Bonnie's news was way bigger than hers. But never the less she was happy for her.

She knew how much Bonnie wanted to be discovered.

That's why they moved to California. Los Angeles would have been a better place to live for Bonnie to get discovered but they didn't come with much just high hopes.

Elena wanted to write for the LA Times. She was into journalism.

So yet followed each other to Chino hills because it was less expensive than LA.

There was an office LA times office in Rancho Cucamonga. Which was just twenty minutes away from where Elena's small apartment was.

"So, what's your news?" Bonnie asked almost forgetting that Elena also had good news.

Elena snapped out of the memory when she heard Bonnie on the other end of the phone.

"Oh. Right. Umm. I got the number of a handsome doctor today." She said reminiscing at the memory.

"That is good news. How about I swing over to your place we order Chinese and you tell me all about it." She told her friend planning on getting every detail of the moment.

**"Sounds like a plan. See you in a few." She told her before saying goodbye and hanging up.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chp4

A/N: I hope you guys like it I know there wasn't that much Stelena but there will be more in this one.

The next day..

We sat up all night talking bout Bonnie's dream finally coming true.

I was so tired that I had slept over unintentionally.

I got up an walked down the long hall searching for the bathroom. When I get there and look in the mirror I'm frightened by what I see. I look like crap.

I turn on the porcelain faucet and splash water in my face.

When I finish I leave the bathroom and head towards the kitchen. I as walk towards the kitchen I am hit with the amazing smell of coffee.

"Hey Elena. Wants some coffee." Bonnie asks as I enter the kitchen and place my elbow of her granite bar and sit in one of the stools.

I give her a look like 'Do you really need to ask.' She catches on and grabs tow brown coffee cups from her mahogany brown cabinets and pours me a cup.

"I'm sorry that I spent the night. I.."  
I try to tell her but she cuts me off.

" Elena it's okay.. You are like my sister, and your always welcome here." She tells me with a warm smile. And I return one to her.

"Okay I got to work." I tell her taking a quick sip of my coffee and get up and walk over to the light brown couch.

"What? It's still early." She says looking for the time.

"It's 9:45. I'm going to be late for my meeting." She tells me with a shocked looked on her face as she sees the time and runs to her room.

"I'm leaving." I yell at her hoping she can hear me.

When I reach my baby blue El Camino. I think about him and think that I should just call him now.

I pull his card out of my pocket and dial his number it rings twice and all I want to do is hang up. And I'm about to when I hear his voice.

"Hello." He says in a deep voice and I'm at a lost for words. What do I say? Why did I call him? 'Say something stupid.' I tells myself in my head.

"Hello?" He says again in a light voice. That gives me goose bumps.

"Hi. Stefan it's Elena we met the other day." I say and let out a nervous laugh.

I hear him laugh lightly on the other end.

"Right. What's up?"

"I was wondering when the best time to go for a run would be. I know you probably have a busy schedule. Maybe I shouldn't have called you." I mumble to him and all I want to do is bang my head against the wall for stumbling on my words.

"No my schedules pretty duke at the moment. So how about this Saturday. Say Five thirty."

"In the morning?!" I ask sarcastically.

I hear him laugh. "Yes in the morning. Unless that to early for you." He says to me as if it a challenge.

I just laugh it off. "Yes the morning would be good for me."

"Good. Where would you like to meet?"

"How about in front of the diner? Since its close to the trail." I tell him ticking back and forth on my heels.

"Sounds good. Can't wait." He says. I can see him have a smug smile in his face.

"Neither can I." I say before I hang up the phone and place it back into my pocket.

Stefan's pov

When Elena called I was at home laying down on my bed looking at the ceiling. I was just thinking about nothing in particular.

I had almost forgotten that she invited me for a run. I was kinda skeptical about going with her but I played it off like it was no big deal.

Truth is I'm scared. What if I lose control and I end up hurting someone. Or worse I end up hurting her.

I just have to stay focused and make sure that I don't lose myself. As I close my eyes I start to think back to the day.

I had just gotten home from a long run in the woods. I hear her beautiful laugh and I hear her and someone else's voice. I know that voice. It's the voice that I grew up with, the voice that was always there for me.

I walk slowly down the hall to make sure not to make too much noise. I walk slowly up the stair after the voices. When I reach his room and can hear them perfectly.

"I love you Damon. But I also love Stefan. We can't keep sneaking around like this." She tells him in a sweet voice above a whisper.

"I know Katherine. I care for my brother to but I can't just his what I feel for you. How about we runaway together? Well go to wherever you want." He tells her.

"Like France or Italy?" I can hear her ask with excitement in her voice.

"Yes. Wherever you want."

I can't take this anymore I can't take hearing them make plans of a future together. I push the door open and I see him on top of her. He sees me and has a dear with headlights look on his face.

"What's wrong Damon?" She asks completely oblivious that I'm here. She turns her head and she sees me. Fear is present in her eyes. I bet she didn't expect this.

"Stefan.." She try's to say as she get off of Damon and wraps the white sheet around herself.

I cut her off and speed over to Damon. And punch him straight against his jaw and he falls back deeper in the bed.

I turn to Katherine with disappointment and hurt in my eyes.

"Stefan I'm sorry you weren't supposed to find out like this."

"When was I supposed to out! When you to got on a plane and left me a note saying you ran off with my brother." I yell at her completely loosing my temper.

"Stefan please let me explain." She tells me and she reaches out to touch my shoulders as if to comfort me. Put I step away quickly. And leave them there.

I don't even want to know how long this has gone. Or why now when I'm just getting the hang of controlling my hunger.

I opens my eyes because I can't take the memory anymore. There's pain that comes with my memories.

A/N: so now you know that Katherine was with Damon. Can he keep his cool with Elena or will he break in front of her. I know not much stelena but next chapter promise.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: As I said Stelena Stefan's pov The memories play in My head like a movie that never ends. I just want the pain to go away to be able to forget all the bad and only let in the good, but I can't this has showed me something that I can never forget 'Don't Get To Attached.' I tell myself in my head like its my motto. Its now Saturday. I've been dreading this day. I made sure I had drunk enough blood so the craving didn't sneak up on me. But the hunger is always there no matter how much blood I drink. I can't focus on that I have to focus on keeping Elena safe from the monster inside of me 'The Ripper' that I once was. It's four in the morning and I can't fall back to sleep. Vampires don't even need sleep but it helps me feel human it keeps my humanity intact. Just to make sure I won't have more craving later I pack a few blood bags in a mini ice chest before my run later. Elena's pov I'm in front of the diner I'm here a few minutes early. Does that make me seem to eager."Who cares you are gonna for a run with Stefan 'Greek God'." The voice in my head tells me. The voice is right it's like Stefan stepped out of the roman era with his tone biceps and triceps great jaw line, Georgia's hazel green eyes that I can look into forever his full lips that makes me want to grab his face and kiss sandy hair that makes me want to run my finger through it... "Ehm." I hear someone clear their throat and it takes me out of my thoughts about him. I turn around to see who it is. It's him he looks exactly how I was describing him in my mind just now. I smile lightly and lower my head so he can't see me blush. "Am I late?" He asks with a concerned tone. And my head shoots up to look at him. "No." My voice gets caught in my throat as my eyes meet his. I want to look away but he looking at me with this gaze that I can't find it in myself to look away. I cough to play it off like his look doesn't have an affect on me. To look away from his eyes I look at my white G shock watch that on my left arm and say, "No, I'm just early. Your just on time." He just nods his head slightly showing that he understands me and I smile. We're just standing here now with nothing to say and it's not awkward it's quite peaceful. "Shall we go." He breaks the silence after a few seconds. "Yes. The trails are this way." I tell him pointing to the park. I walk a little ahead of him. "The trails are just through the park and then there's wide open space filled with green trees and hills with a massive incline. There's also an amazing view of the sunrise while your running." "How did you find this place." He ask me taping me on my bare shoulders. I'm wearing my black Nike jogging pants and a navy blue dry fit running shirt that hugs my body and my hair in a high ponytail. " I was running one day and I had the music blasting so I can block out the noises around me. Then I ran in the wrong direction and ended up finding this place and have been coming ever since." I state as we pass through the empty park. When we get to the trails I'm lost. Not like where am I lost but which direction do we go from here lost. As if reading my mind he answers, "Lets go this way." I just nod and follow his lead. We're now in slow paced run on the dirt trail passing tall green pine trees kicking up the dirt as we run and through the trees you can see the sun starting to rise. We decide pick up the pace. "So how do you like..." I try to ask but I trip on a rock and am falling down the trail and hitting the soft green grass and landing on my back. Uhh just when I was trying to get to know him I do something foolish like this. "Are you okay?" He asks with a concerned look on his face and worry in his eyes. I stand up and dust myself off like nothing happened. But I can feel my cheeks getting red from embarrassment. I put my hand over my face I can't look at him after what just happened. He puts his hands on mine and he's slowly removing my hands from my face and theres electricity flowing from his touch and his green eyes are staring into my chocolate brown ones. We are extremely close to each other if I were to move an inch our lips would touch. He has a questioning look on his face and steps back a bit and asks me with a wired look on his face "Did you hurt yourself?" "Umm I didn't even check." I put my left foot on top of a nearby boulder and slightly raise my pants and what do you know there's a massive cut on my leg and its slightly bleeding. "Oh. That's not good." I say slightly laughing. I look over to Stefan and his eyes are turning red. "Are you okay?" I ask look straight at him pointing to his eyes. "Umm yea just got something in my eyes." He says rubbing both his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "How about we get out of here and go get that checked out." He chuckles out. I take one step and I'm shot with a pain that goes from my mid leg all the way to my thigh and I fall to the floor holding my leg. I'm sitting on the floor closing my eyes trying to hold back my I feel his strong arms slip under my legs where they bend and his other on the middle of my back slowly lifting me off the ground. Instead of questioning it I wrap my arms around his neck and lean my head onto his chest close my eyes and breath in his scent. Stefan's pov As I'm holding Elena in my arms I think about just moments ago when my vampire side was coming out. She cut her leg and there's was blood but I thought to myself 'I can do this who need Katherine screw her she screwed you over and you can do this on your own.' As I'm walking with Elena in my arms her head is laying on my chest and my nostrils are filled with her vanilla scent. 'My god she smells so beautiful.' I tell myself in my head because I can never let those words escape my lips. As we leave the woods and are heading back into town Elena speaks up and says, "I can walk from here." I don't want to let her go this feels right but I reluctantly set her on the bench outside of the diner to make sure she doesn't walk on her bad leg. I sit down next to her not because I'm tired but just so I can take a breathe. "So what's the prognosis doctor?" Elena says with a sly smirk on her face. I look at her smile and can't help but smile myself her smile is infectious. So I play along. "I don't know. In my professional opinion looks like well need to amputate it. It looks pretty serious." I say with a straight far not looking at her eyes because if I do it just laugh I try not to as I see her wrap her arms around her left leg holding it up close to her body as if it was her safe haven. She looks at me with confusion and fear in her eyes. I try too keep my cool by taking slow breaths until I can't take it anymore. I can see the tears forming in her eyes. Then I really couldn't take it anymore and a grin takes over my serious face and I begin to laugh out load. I see the worry on her face just disappear and replaced with relief. Relief that I was just kidding with her. She laps my right shoulder slightly and laughs. I fake like her slap hurt and rub my arm up and down. "That's not funny Stefan you really had me scared for a moment." She says wiping away the almost tears that tried to escape of her beautiful brown eyes. "We'll I'm sorry I didn't think I was that good of a liar. I almost wasn't able to pull it off." I say in a cocky tone like I'm proud of what I just did. She just rolls her eyes. The sun has now risen and is shining brightly in the blue sky with not a cloud in sight. As I look at the blue sky I start to think of just few minutes ago when I almost lost it around Elena. Just the sight of her blood made me want to sink my teeth into her. I can't think like that I came here to start a new life and become a better person. I can't go around eating everyone I meet. I have to have self-control. If she saw what I really was she would tell everyone and then they would come after me and kill me on sight. I can't... I'm taken out of my thoughts by Elena who is waving her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I quickly apologize for zoning out and falling deep into thought. "What were you saying?" I ask giving her another apologetic look. "I was saying can you fix my legs. Since you are a doctor." she says as she places her hand on top of my hand that is resting on thigh. I look down at her hand and I remove my hand to quickly. I can't get close to Elena when all I want to do is drink all the blood in her body. "Umm.. Sure how about we take you to the hospital and get you all stitched up." She gives me a surprised yet sad look. And then she just nods her head showing that she agrees with me. Xxxxxx When we get to the hospital I take Elena in the entrance for employees only to avoid all the hasel of signing in. I take her to an empty room and tell her to wait here so I can go get the necessary tools to examine her cut on her leg. Luckily for me it's still pretty early so there aren't many patience in her or nosey nurses walking around. So I get the supplies in a hurry to be able to get back to Elena and attend to her wound. Just as I reach the door to the room Elena is in a hear a voice behind me. "Stefan?" And all I can't think is ' Damn I'm caught.' A/n: who do you think caught Stefan trying to stitch up Elena. R&R 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**A/n: I'm going to take a few scenes from the show even though the story takes place when their older.**_

**Stefan pov**

All I can think is 'Damn I'm caught!' What will I say I'm new here so I haven't really met people that'll have my back. So I have to do this on my own. I can hear her heels hitting the hospital and echoing through the hollow wing of the hospital. She's getting closer and closer.

I turn around and I see Rebekah with her arms crossed over her chest and her blond hair in curls laying loose around her shoulders. My mind is now blank I don't know what I'm going to tell her.

"Stefan what are you doing here so early?" Rebekah asks in a calm but intimidating tone.

"Uh.. I was just.." I try to say and then it comes to me. "I was just getting my other watch I had left it in here yesterday and I was looking all over for it at home. So I put this one on." I say showing her the black Rolex watch that my friend Lexi gave me for my hundred and forty fifth birthday.

I look at the ground for some confidence and then I look at her with confidence and hope that she's buying my fake story.

"Okay. Well carry on then." Thats all she say and I'm glad this conversation is over. I look to make sure she's gone before I open the door to the room Elena's in.

As I walk in she's sitting on the bed with her right leg hanging off the side of the bed.

"What took you so long?" She asks in a sweet tone.

"I was confronted by my boss right now. She wanted to tell me I won't be needed today." I lied to her even though its my day off I didn't want to worry her with my problems or have her worry that I snuck her in here.

She just nods her head and smiles. I can't help but smile back. I look away and put on some gloves and make sure she's comfortable on the bed before I start to stitch her up.

**Elena's pov**

As Stefan is stitching up my leg every time his hand touches me it's electrifying. He gave me some anesthesia to numb the pain.

As he is finishing stitching me up all I can see is his hand slowly going up my leg. Until his hands are around my waist. He's coming closer to me.

"Stefan?" I try to say but he puts his finger and my lips and telling me to shh. He's getting closer to my lips and my eyes are moving from his eyes to his lips and were getting closer.

His lips slightly brush over mine and now his hands are cupping my face and his thumb is slowly rubbing my cheek. I can't it any more I lean in and I initiate the kiss first. I pull back and look down.

"I'm sorry I should have done that." I say sad that maybe it's not what he wanted and its more what I wanted.

He lifts up my chin and says, "you're right I should have." I look at him with confused. He cups my face with his hands and kisses me with all his energy and I'm kissing him with just a much energy and passion. It's getting hot and heavy then I hear Bonnie's voice calling me. I look away from Stefan and see Bonnie right next to me yelling my name.

Im totally confused of what she's doing here. While I'm in the hospital with Stefan. Then I hear Stefan voice he's shaking me and repeating my name.

"Elena. Elena wake up." He says shaking me a little.

"What happened?" I ask confused one second I'm kissing Stefan passionately and the next I'm being shaken by him and calling my name.

"You passed out as soon as I was about to put in the first stitch."

It was just a dream and I couldn't stop thinking about how I wanted it to be real. I wanted to be kissing those gorgeous full lips and have him on top of me.

"Oh." Is all I can say as I look down as I feel the blush attacking my cheeks.

"How about we get out of here?" He tells me offering me his hand to get down from the bed. I gladly accept his hand and I feel sparks going through my body I wonder if he feels it to.

**Stefan's pov**

Every time I touch Elena it's like electricity is coursing through my veins, but I would never tell her that. 'Does she feel it too?' I ask myself in my head.

We're now leaving the hospital through the employees exit that way I don't have to run into Rebekah and have her ask me about my 'watch'.

When we entered the hospital it was nice and sunny and now it looks like its going to rain. I drove her here in my white two door 2001 Mustang.

I open the door for Elena and help her inside making sure her leg isn't moved to much.

"Such a gentleman." She says with a big smile.

"What can I say chivalry isn't dead yet." I say returning her smile

Now we're just driving around I don't really know where we are I'm just driving around wasting time.

Silence has fallen upon us and its nice the radio is on but it's not blasting the music but it's low so I can hear her if she talks. All of a sudden the radio began playing my favorite band The Raveonettes.

I got to see them in concert one time with my best friend Lexi Branson she compelled the guard to let us in and then compelled the band to act like we've known each other forever. Now I just smile at the memory now.

"So where are we going." I ask her probably taking her out of her thoughts because she was looking out the window.

"What happened?" She says clearly caught off guard probably because she was deep in thought.

I repeat my question "Where are we going?" Looking at her and then looking back at the road. It started to drizzle but nothing too serious.

"You can take me home. I don't have to work today." She says still looking out the window she gives me her address and were not to far from her house so we get their fairly quick.

I open her door for her and I walk her to her door. We just stand there on her porch.

**Elena's pov**

I was completely lost in thought while Stefan was trying to talk to me during the ride home but I wasn't really paying attention cause my mind kept going back to my dream of me and Stefan kissing in the hospital.

He's been a perfect gentleman which just shows what a good guy he is. I've dated a few jerks and no one of those guys make me feel the way Stefan does we're not even together and I feel this force pulling me towards him.

We get to my place quickly because we weren't that far from it. He was being perfect he opened my door for me and now we're standing on the front porch.

He swaying back and forth on his heels. I'm searching in my pockets for my keys and then I remember I put it in my shoe because I don't have pockets.

"This was fun." I say nonchalantly

"Yeah it was. Just keep your leg clean so I'd doesn't get infected." He spoke with a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry doc." I playfully slap him on the shoulder as I do I get a good feel of his muscles and then I wonder what it would feel like to be held in his arms. I was held in his arms one when he carried me out of the woods but it seems different now.

"Your very muscular." I tell him point to his enormous biceps. He flexes his muscle a little and I can't help but blush.

"Do you wanna feel?" He asks seductively flexing his muscle even more and stretching out his arm so I can feel it. I'm kind of shy about but no the less I feel his arm and can't help but fangirl over his hard muscles.

As I'm feeling his muscles he just smiles shyly he probably get told how big his muscles are a lot. He probably has girls falling over him 24/7 and I'm falling under that category but I can really care less.

"We'll I'll see you later." I walk back try to enter the door and ended up hitting my back against it because I haven't unlocked the door yet. I laugh from embarrassment.

"Yeah I'll see you later." He walk back waving goodbye. I take a quick look back at my door to unlock it then I turn around to see if he's still there and he's gone. No where to be found. I look left then right and he's nowhere to be found. "Wow he walks fast." I say to no one in particular.

It's been a week since I've seen Stefan I tried stopping by the hospital to see if he was working and they said that 'he's not working today' or 'he's not working at this time, he's meant to come in later.'

I didn't want to wait there and seem like a freak I just wanted to thank him for helping me and that my wound is healing nicely.

But I haven't seen him. I've talked to Caroline about it because Bonnie is of on her big singing adventure and I don't want to bore her with the boring details.

**Stefan pov**

I've been keeping my distance from Elena. I don't want to lead her on in any way. I let her feel my muscles because I was caught off guard for a split second I forget what it was like to get hurt I got caught up in her smile and her laugh that when you hear it you want to laugh.

I can't get caught up in all that even though she may look like Katherine she's different she doesn't know about my past and I don't feel like dwelling on it and sharing it with her because I don't want her pity.

If I had a family besides Damon or friends that I can see more often. I would get pity from them.

I'm hanging out in my two story house it's nothing fancy and as I walk into my bedroom I see the balcony door is open and I know I didn't leave it open.

I look around the room to see if anything is stolen and everything is still here. I'm standing in the middle of my bedroom and a black crow flies in through the window I see where it lands.

I'm still looking at the bird then it hits me. I slowly turn around and there's a dark figure standing at the entrance.

"Damon." Is all I say when my look finally catches his.

"Hello Brother he says with a sly grins and all I want to do is slap it off his smug little face. If Damon's here then that means Katherine's here too.

"So where's Katherine?." I ask looking around to see if she's here hiding she always likes to make an entrance. He completely ignores my question and says.

"She took my breath away- Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working Stefan being around her being in her world does it make you feel alive."

"She's not Katherine. I know that for a fact. Where is she by the way?" I ask again.

"She left me for some guy in a band that we went to go see. So here I am."

"How did you find me Damon?"

"You didn't think that I wouldn't keep an eye on my baby bro." He tells me in an annoying baby voice.

"What do you want?" I ask getting straight to the point hoping he will get annoyed and leave. But knowing my brother as long as I have he never leaves until he gets what he wants.

'What does he want?' I ask myself in my head repeating the question I asked him a few seconds ago.

"Come on Stef- you should be happy to see me." He says like nothing's happened like he didn't sleep with Katherine behind my back and now he's trying to play it off like it was nothing.

Instead of responding I just scoff at his response and leave him in my room alone. I had to go to work and I wasn't about to be late.


	7. Chapter 7

㈕8BTHE㈕8 Chapter 7 Stefan's pov Damon had me fuming how can he just come back. Just because Katherine left him doesn't me he has to come messing up what I have going here. I have plans that don't involve him. I take the drive to work to calm myself down. My personal life will not affect my work. Immediately when I arrive at work I'm pulled into the emergency room a man was shot in the stomach and was loosing a lot of blood. They already had the OR prepped for surgery to remove the bullet and save his life. During surgery it was touch and go. We almost lost him but thankfully he's gonna make a full recovery. The rest of the night went good I was able to restock on blood bags without being detected. I didn't want to go home just in case Damon was still there so I won't to the diner. With Damon in town I knew now I can't stay away from Elena her life is at risk and I have to protect her not only from me but also from my brother. I knew what I had to do. I had this necklace filled with vervain. I had to give her the necklace to protect her from being compelled. When I got there the blonde waitress recognized me and offered me a table and to take my order. There's not use in letting food go to waste so I just ordered a black coffee. I brought the necklace with me. I always leave it in the glove compartment of my car in a little brown box. I see Elena and I wave her to come to my table. She sees Caroline and takes my coffee from her and walks this way. She takes the seat across from me. "Hi." There's a big smile on her face but hidden there's a bit of tiredness. "Umm.. Elena I hope you don't think is to forward of me . But I was wondering if you'll wear this for me as a memento of being my first patient here in this new town. She gasps but put her hand over her mouth. When she lowers her hand from her mouth she say, " Stefan it's beautiful." "Would you like me to put it on you?" She just nods her head yes. I he up from my side of the table walk to her side and she moves her hair to the side and I place the necklace around her neck. She gives me a kiss on the cheek but its last longer than just a peck on the cheek. It feels like her lips are burning into my skin I feel the heat radiating off we lips and on to my cheek. When she pulls away he thanks me. I sit back down to enjoy my coffee and she goes back to work. During my time there I can see her glancing in my direction every chance she gets. I just smile at her and she looks away because I caught her staring at me. Elena's the one who brings me my check and I gladly pay it. Before she gets a chance to leave I ask her out on a proper date. I know I must stay away but with Damon around and the possibility of Katherine lurking around I don't want any chance of putting her in danger. I as her to dinner and a movie and she agrees. Since I know where she lives I offer to picks her up at 8pm tomorrow because I have to go into work in he meningitis and she doesn't have to work all day. When I leave the diner I'm grateful that she has the necklace and isn't going to be able to be compelled by Damon or any other vampire. Elena's pov Stefan gave me theist beautiful necklace. Its a silver necklace with a red stone pendant it smells like and herb. During the whole time he was here I kept glancing in his direction and sometimes I would stare and he would catch me staring . He asked me out to dinner and the movies and I accepted. I tried calling Bonnie but she was busy so I texted her the good news and then I told Caroline and we screeched and jumped up and down. She offered to help me get ready for the date on Saturday and I was thankful I haven't gone on many dates and Caroline constantly goes on one with her boyfriend Klaus he has this British accent and he's kind of mysterious. Stefan's pov When I arrive home I see Damon in the kitchen talking to some guy that I've never seen before. I walk in the kitchen with caution because you never know what Damon is going to do. I walk into the kitchen and their laughing. I guess it an old friend of Damon's but I've never seen him before. "Hello brother." Damon says in a husky voice. "Damon. Who's your friend?" I ask not wanting to waste time. I just want Damon out of my life the sooner the better. "This is Enzo." He says pointing to the guy standing next to him. Clearly both of them are intoxicated. "Hello mate." He says extending out his hand for me to take. "Stefan." I say a I shake his hand. I was curious as to why this friend of Damon's was here. But I didn't bother asking. I just start walking to my room. Before I'm even half way out of the kitchen Damon stops me. "Stefan.. I'm going to leave with Enzo. Go travel the world and meet pretty women. But while I'm gone I don't want you to Be careful with Katherine she is persistent and she will get what she wants." He has one arm on my shoulder and is looking me with a serious look on his face. "Don't worry Damon with what she's put me through I don't ever want to see her again." I said placing my arm on his left shoulder. " If I found out that you've been killing people don't think that I won't think twice about putting a stake in both of your hearts." I state seriousness in my voice while looking over Damon's shoulder at Enzo then back at Damon. "Don't worry Stefan I'll keep this one out of control." He came over and wrapped his arm around Damon's neck. I looked at both of them with an uncertain look. Damon just rolled his eyes and walked out the door with Enzo not that far behind him. A/n : I'm sorry its kind of short there will be more drama soon to come. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: The majority of the beginning of the story will be in Stefan's pov. Sorry about the chapter that I posted it came out wrong so here is the new and improved chapter tell me what you like and dons pov

The next day

Stefan's pov

I was glad that Damon was out of my life that was one less thing I had to worry about. I just hope he doesn't do something stupid, throughout the years that we've lived he's been good about hiding his tracks.

I'm not so sure about this Enzo character. Damon's never mentioned him before. I guess some secrets are best kept a mystery.

The day went by so quick I didn't even know what I did with my time. I walked around the hospital checking up on the usual patients.

There was one that really caught my eyes she seemed no older than nine years old and here she is laying in a hospital where they prick her with different needles day in and day out.

She has leukemia they were able to catch it quickly but it spread quickly she's putting up a good fight.

It was around 6:30 p.m. when I got home and I'm supposed to pick up Elena in about an hour so I decide to go take a quick shower to get the smell of hospital from me.

We're just going to dinner and a movie so I don't get too dressed up something casual but nice. I put on a gray v-neck long sleeve with a black t-shirt under a black sweater and a checkered scarf. I put on my navy blue jeans and then my favorite leather boots.

When I arrive to Elena's house I knock on her door and am met with a tall blonde.

"Hi. Is Elena here?" I question if I have the right house.

"Yes she is come on in." I take a cautious step into the house and notice that I can walk in without worry. She leads me to the living room and has me sit down on the couch.

I look at the couch and can't help but think how much it looks like mine.

"Do you want anything to drink." I just shake my head no. "Elena will be down in a minute." She says putting up her index finger to me tell me to wait here. She practically runs upstairs and I decide to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Elena, Stefan's here." I can tell she's nervous.

"Okay. How do I look?"

"You'll knock him dead." I laugh a little to myself because of the irony in that sentence. I can hear them heading towards the living room so I stand up from my seat to greet Elena.

When my eyes land on her I think I just died . She's wearing a strapless red dress and her hair is placed on the left side of her and she has red lipstick on and I'm at a loss for words. She looks gorgeous.

"Elena. You look... Beautiful." I tell her because of the lack of a better word.

She gives me a small smile before she looks down and starts blushing. I know she hopes I don't notice so I act like I didn't just see her blush.

"Shall we." I give her my right arm and she grabs hold.

"Don't stay out too late." The blonde says. "Don't worry I'll have her home before midnight.

We ate at an Italian restaurant then went to the movies. I let her pick the movie. It was between Breaking Dawn and Saw III. To my surprise she didn't pick the one about the girl who falls in love with the vampire and her friends a werewolf.

Around the middle of the movie it was gruesome and Elena had her hands over her eyes. The movie didn't bother me because I've done worse to innocent people but it would set me up inside.

"Elena?" I whisper to her and she jumps. "Are you okay?" I ask her holding her in place.

"Yeah not a fan of horror movies."

I stand up and grab her hand and escort her out of the theater so we can talk without disturbing the people around us.

"Why did you chose this movie if you don't like it?"

"Because I didn't want to watch that other movie but I wanted to spend time with you."

When she says those words I know I've led her on. I want to be with Elena but with what happened with Katherine I don't know if I can be with anyone ever again.

I thought I had finally found love and I didn't need to look. Katherine and I being vampires was perfect because we would be able to be with each other forever. We can grow closer throughout the years and find each others likes and dislikes. Even though we already knew the majority of them people grow to like and dislike things around them and I would have learned everything about her.

"How about we got get some ice cream." She smiles but I can see that she still a little frightened about the movie. We walk to Baskin Robins because it's just across the street from the theater.

I put some distance between me and Elena as we walk along the small stores located near by.

"So tell me something about yourself." She says before putting a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"We'll I moved here from a small town from Virginia. My parents died and I have one brother." I say without thinking too much about it.

"I'm sorry for your lose." I can see she truly means it. I just nod my head accepting her apology.

I already know the basics of Elena how her parents died, she has one brother, she moved out here with her best friend since childhood and she wants to be a journalist.

"What about your ex's?" I furrow my eyebrows at her question that's not a question that gets asked often. I don't know if I want to share the information about Katherine with her. It's not that I don't trust her but for her protection.

"I was dating a girl and then it didn't work out." I leave it plain and simple making sure not to give out too much information.

She lets out a light laugh. "No duh. I mean what was she like. Why didn't it work out?" I was hoping that she would just drop the subject entirely but she wanted information.

"You resemble her. She was ruthless always had to have it her way. At first she wasn't like that she was kind and honest then things just started going downhill and I caught her with my brother. So I moved here for a new start." It still pains me to talk about it.

I thought I was going to spend the rest of my eternal life with Katherine but things change people change even if we don't want them to.

"Stefan I didn't know. How could he do that to you you're his brother? How can she do that you?" I can see the look of disgust on her face.

"I don't know what I did wrong to make her do such a thing" I kick the floor with one foot and look up at the sky. There are a few stars in the sky but not like in Mystic Falls, there aren't that many lights so the stars shine bright.

"After she broke my heart I never wanted to feel love again because all it does is cause pain." I didn't look at her when I said this but I knew she was looking at me.

We don't speak for the rest of the night we just enjoyed the silence at first it was awkward but then we just got comfortable and the silence was peaceful.

A week later

It has been crazy around the hospital lately a bunch of animal attacks. My first thought was that Damon came back to town but when I called him he was in some country that I couldn't properly pronounce.

It's been rough at the hospital because we've needed all the blood we can get with all these bodies being almost fully drained of blood it was becoming hard to sneak out even one blood bag.

I've settled for forest animals but it doesn't fill me up but I rather do that then sink my teeth in to an innocent person and fall back into my ripper days. I would drink bodies dry till their heads fell off but afterwards I felt bad so I would assemble them back together.

I don't want to fall back to my old ways now I just have to find out who's doing this and what do they want.

It was around 3 a.m when my shift at the hospital was over I was walking to my car and there was a shadow in the distance. I quickly got in my at and drove home.

When I walked inside the house there was this cold chill going down my spine. I looked all around my house but everything was closed and locked. I walked around my house with caution just to make sure because if there was another vampire in town they could easily come in to my house.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I loved the way the warm water cascaded over my body. I felt like I could just relax I spent a good while in the shower. When I exited the bathroom I had a towel wrapped around my waist. My room was dark so I searched for the light. When the light came on I saw Katherine sitting on the my bed.

"Hello Stefan." She said seductively.

I went to my dresser and pulled out some clothes so I could change and walked to the bathroom leaving Katherine alone in my room.

When I walked out she had moved from the bed and was now standing by my side.

"What do you want Katherine?" I told her in a harsh time hoping she sees I don't want her here.

"I can't just stop by for a visit." She's now running her fingers along my chest.

I grab her hand and respond now irritated, " No." She places her hand over her heart and acts hurt.

"Stefan you don't have to be so rude. I thought we had something." I scoff at her words and roll my eyes.

"Was that before or after you slept with my brother. What are you doing here Katherine? What do you want?"

"Stefan whatever I had with Damon wasn't like with what I had with you. Yes I find him attractive and in some way I love him but I don't love him the way I love you. I came back for you Stefan because I tried to get over you but you're all I can think about. I want you to give me another chance."

"You hurt me Katherine and something like this I can't just forgive you for. Maybe if it was with another man but my brother. My own flesh and blood how can you do that to me? Was I not enough for you that you had to run into the arms of my brother." I said hurt. I can feel threatening to spill out.

She comes closer to me and is now cupping my face with her hands and tears are now running down my cheeks I remove her hands from my face and walk towards the bed.

I can see that I had succeeded in making hurt feel guilty because it looked like she wanted to cry to but she would never cry in front of anyone she was always strong and if anyone saw that she was crying she felt weak and vulnerable.

"Yes Stefan you were enough. I just didn't know what I had till it was gone. I want to make things right I want you back in my life. I love you Stefan." I placed my hand on her cheek and stroked it with my thumb.

"I love you too Katherine but I can't be with you. You hurt me deeply and that's something that I can't just get over. You are the one I've truly loved and that's not going to go away I will always hold a place for you in my heart but I can't be with you."

She went from hurt to angry in a matter of seconds. "This isn't over Stefan you will be mine one way or another." She sped out of here before I could ask her what she meant by that. I went to bed and tried to fall asleep. Being a vampire I don't need sleep but it made me feel like a part of me was still human.

Bonnie's pov

I loved the music business. There was just something about it that felt right. I've done a few shows nothing too big but now I'm going on tour with The Vamps I'm so excited but I'm really nervous. I haven't told Elena about it yet but I'm meeting her later to tell her the big news.

I've missed her I've hung out at the studio working with Jimmy and the crew on what songs I'm going to sing and were working on some new songs, so I haven't been able to hang with Elena.

Even though we live near each other we rarely see each other and when we do it's just a Hi and bye. But today is a Sunday so we both have the day off.

I invited Elena out for coffee because I know how much she loves it. We don't go to the diner we decide to try this new place Downtown Coffee House that opened up a few months back but we just couldn't find the time to go.

When I arrived she was already sitting down at a table outside the coffee-house. She doesn't notice me at first because she playing on her phone. When I reach her eyes widen and it feels like I haven't seen her in forever.

She stands up and we hug for a good minute. She motions for me to sit down and I gladly accept.

"Hi Bonnie. It's feels like I haven't seen you in ages." She comments with a huge grin.

"Hi Elena. I've been good you know the music business keeps me on the move. Actually that what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I've missed you. I'm glad that you like singing for a bigger crowd."

"So you know The Vamps right?" She gives me a funny look like 'are you seriously asking me that'. I just laugh. "We'll they have an upcoming tour and..." I pause for frantically effect I knew she anxious to hear his. "I'm going with them on tour."

She lets out a high-pitched scream that I'm surprised didn't crack all the windows around us. I cover my ears until I'm sure she's done screaming.

"My gosh Bonnie that's great news. I'm so happy for you." We both stand up and give each other a big hug.

"Thanks Elena. How about we go inside and get down coffee." She just nods her head vigorously.

We hang out at Downtown Coffee House until her phone rings and she has to go.

Elena's pov

"Elena is ever throng okay?" Bonnie asks me. I don't know how to answer that. I'm more than okay.

"Yeah. That was the Daily Bulletin they have a job opened g and asked me if I wanted the position." I'm still in a state of shock waiting to he women up from this dream but it's not happening this is real.

"Elena that's great." Bonnie pulls me into a big bet hug an I give her one back.

"Our dreams are coming true. You're gonna be an international superstar and in gonna be a journalist." We hug a bit more before we decide to reconvene back at my house.

We hung out at my house till I started getting dark. We talked about the usual things like how were we doing what have we been up to. I told her about my date with Stefan and how I had a good time. She couldn't stop laughing when I told her about the scary movie.

I just sat there until I knew she was done laughing at me for choosing a scary movie even though I strongly disliked them. I look at her with raised eyebrows and a look that said 'Are you done!'

She immediately closed her mouth and tried not to laugh again. I just rolled my eyes and got up from the couch and headed to the fridge to get another beer.

"Do you want another one?" I ask gesturing another beer towards her.

"No I have to drive home and get ready for tomorrow." I walked her out and made sure she made it to her car okay before I went back inside and plopped down on my couch.

While I was on the couch I felt the leather and remember how it was just like Stefan's. I started thinking back to when we first met when I accidentally bumped into him and he told me to his house which has the same couch as mine.

I slowly started falling on a deep slumber when there was a knock at the door I figured it must be Caroline and she forgot her keys again.

I groggily got up off the couch and shuffled towards the door. When I opened the door it wasn't Caroline who was looking back at me.


End file.
